a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for mixing cement, and in particular, to a cement mixing device which can be easily operated in the mixing process, or easily assembled for mixing process.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cement mixing apparatus is shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. The mixing apparatus has a mixing cylinder 92 mounted with a power mechanism 93. Via a transmission shaft 94, power is transmitted to the mixing arm 80 of the apparatus such that the mixing cylinder 92 proceeds to mix cement, sand and water. Referning to FIGS. 1 to 4, the bottom portion of the mixing apparatus is a frame 91 with four mounting bolts 911 at the four comers thereof. The interior of the Same 91 can accommodate the transmission mechanism 93, which is mounted at a panel 912 on the frame 91. The center of the panel 912 is provided with a through hole 913 for the extension of the mounting portion 931 of the transmission mechanism 93. The bottom portion of the mixing cylinder 92 is provided with a circular hole 921 for the extension of a mounting portion 941 of the ts sion shaft 94. The mounting portion 941 can engage with the mounting portion 931 of the transmission mechanism 93. The bottom end of the mixing cylinder 92 has an arch-shaped slot 923 and a straight slot 922 which can be mounted with the mounting bolt 911. The mounting bolt 911 can be secured using screws, and the mixing cylinder 92 can be fitted to the frame 91. By removing the screws, the mixing cylinder 92 can rotate 90 degrees facilitating moving the mixing device into a house through a narrow door.
As shown in FIG. 5, the interior of the mixing cylinder 92 is provided with a cylinder tube 95 having mounted with bearings enclosing the transmission shaft 94. The transmission shaft can be rotated within the cylinder tube 95. The mixing cylinder 92 drives the cylinder tube 95 to rotate 90 degrees. One end of the transmission shaft 94 is connected to the mixing arm 80, and the other end is connected to the transmission mechanism 93. Power is transmitted from the transmission mechanism 93 to the mixing arm 80.
Referring to FIG. 6, an outlet 924 is provided at the bottom of the mixing cylinder 92 and after the cement is mixed, it is poured out through the outlet 924. There are drawbacks found in the conventional cement mixing device
1) The height of the mixing cylinder is higher than the height of the cart to allow pouring out of the mixed cement. Therefore, it is laborious to place the mixing materials prior to mixing.
2) The material for the mixing cylinder is thick and heavy. Therefore, the cost of making the same is high.
3) The mounting of the cylinder tube with the mixing cylinder is complicated.
4) The mixing cylinders can not be stacked together. Therefore, it is not convenient in transporting from the manufacturer to work site.
5) The alignment of the center of the transmission shaft and the transmission mechanism is difficult to achieve.
6) The storage of the entire structure of the cement mixing apparatus is difficult.
7) There are too many parts making up the apparatus. Therefore, the cost of manufacturing is expensive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention, is to provide an improved structure of a cement mixing apparatus comprising a base frame, two supporting frame, a panel, a mixing cylinder and a transmission mechanism, characterized in that the base seat has a substantial square shaped structure having a plurality of mounting holes for screws; the supporting frame is H-shaped structure with a plurality of mounting holes for screws to mount a reinforcing plate at the top end of the supporting frame to the base frame, and the two supporting frames are mounted together with the reinforcing plate as a unit such that the base frame and two supporting frame are formed into a framework structure.